


Seduce me with music

by Deanspain



Series: AUs, One Shots and practice in writing [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Frottage, Human Castiel, M/M, Music, References to Arctic Monkeys, Seduction, Sex to Music, Slow Dancing, Songs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 16:29:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2857475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deanspain/pseuds/Deanspain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel's has been human for a while now and he's starting to create his own taste in music, but he doesn't tell Dean or Sa what he listens to. Dean snaps after two weeks after Sam goes out on a hunt and there's only Dean and Cas in the bunker. </p><p>Who knew that new music could be good too?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seduce me with music

**Author's Note:**

> This took me two hours to write and it's not beta read so all mistakes are my own.  
> I enjoyed writing this because I woke up today and decided to try out my new headphones spend of course it was my favorite band that had the honor to be the first thing I listened with the new headphones. They are so good and I just had to write something with Destiel and Arctic Monkeys.  
> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> I DO NOT OWN ARCTIC MONKEYS OR SUPERNATURAL. I ALSO DONT MAKE ANY MONEY OUT OF THIS

Castiel was becoming more human for every day. It wasn’t strange that he had started to create his own music taste. Dean just hoped that it wouldn’t be some Justin Bieber or Miley Cyrus bullshit. Sam hoped it wouldn’t be some hard rock where you couldn’t even hear what the fuck they were screaming. Nothing really changed except that Castiel would some times ask for money to go out and buy some cd. Neither Sam nor Dean could say no to when Castiel stood there with his slightly pink cheeks asking for something he wanted.

Dean was not obsessed. He was curious. His best friend was starting to like things and have his own tastes and of course Dean wanted to know. These were the things you found out first before you saved the world together. He just wanted to know Castiel as a human, just like he knew him as an angel. Also…maybe he also wanted to know if they were similar in some tastes, if they had anything in common. He was not jealous of Sam who seemed to have a lot of things common with Castiel. He wasn’t. He just thought that the giant moose could go and get some friend of his own.

It took Dean two weeks to finally snap. Two weeks filled with sneaking around close to Castiel’s room to get to hear some music, just some notes so that Dean could get some idea what it could be that Castiel was listening to. It wasn’t Dean fault that he took music seriously. But he never heard anything. It was always quiet as if Castiel wasn’t even there, and when Dean once snook into his room to look around for some tapes or anything, he didn’t find anything. Castiel’s room was almost to clean to breathe in.

After two weeks of nothing, Dean snapped. Sam was out on a hunt alone. Dean hadn’t wanted him but Sam had given a classic bitch face, saying that he needed to get some time alone and he actually wanted to do something and not be lazy. Dean understood what he meant. It didn’t matter if he didn’t always liked his hunter life, it still had dug itself deep enough into their veins that it could be considered an addiction. There was an itch that wouldn’t go away until he got to kill some supernatural bastard. Castiel eased the itch. He was the treason for their 3 month long vacation.

But now there was another itch under Dean’s skin. An itch he was going to satisfy before it drove him crazy.

—  
Dean hadn’t meant to knock that hard. He almost wanted to apologize when Castiel opened the door only a few seconds later with a worried face.

"Dean? Is everything alright?" Castiel was wearing an old grey ACDC shirt and a pair of black jeans along with a couple of cute red socks. Dean didn’t understand why Cas couldn’t wear boots inside, but he wasn’t complaining. Castiel looked fucking adorable.

"Yeah. Everything’s fine… I just wanted to ask you something." He wanted to punch himself for sounding so stupid.

"Yes?" Castiel tilted his head, watching Dean closely.

"So I and Sam have noticed that you have started to find music on your own and I was just wondering if I could get to listen to it?" Dean didn’t remember when it was the last time that he had felt this embarrassed.

"Of course, Dean. But I should warn you that it’s nothing that you listen to." He said with a soft shy smile before he walked into his room.

"Oh, so you’re more like Sam, then?" Dean followed him, closing the door after him for some reason. He didn’t care that Castiel was once again more similar to Sam than Dean. Nope, he totally didn’t care. At all.

"Not really. It’s nothing he listens to either." Castiel wasn’t looking at Dean as he set up the stereo Dean and Sam had bought him as a Christmas present.

"Guess you’re your own man then." Dean said with a smile, sitting down on Castiel’s bed.

"I guess you could see it that way, but you’re still the "inspiration" to it. I don’t know how, but sometimes I can understand what the singer means and it just really strange to me. I like it though." Dean’s heart skipped a beat at every word that came out of Castiel’s mouth.

"Yeah… That’s the cool thing with music… It’s pretty awesome when you can relate to it." Dean did know a lot about it but his brain was somewhere else at the moment.

Castiel didn’t say anything, but he pressed play and turned around to lean against the dresser, watching Dean while a dark bass guitar sound filled the room.

It didn’t sound to bad. It was actually pretty alright. Dean just wondered how it could remind Castiel of him.

_I dreamt about you nearly every night this week_   
_How many secrets can you keep?_   
_‘Cause there’s this tune I found that makes me think of you somehow and I play it on repeat_

Wishful thinking.

_(Do I wanna know?)_   
_If this feeling flows both ways_   
_(Sad to see you go)_   
_Was sorta hoping that you’d stay_   
_(Baby we both know)_   
_That the nights were mainly made for saying_   
_things that you can’t say tomorrow day_

_Crawlin’ back to you._

_Ever thought of calling when you’ve had a few?_   
_‘Cause I always do_   
_Maybe I’m too busy being yours to fall for somebody new_   
_Now I’ve thought it through_

Dean had to stop listening. He was hearing things that weren’t there he was sure. Or at least stop the eye contact they were having.

_So have you got the guts?_   
_Been wondering if your heart’s still open and_   
_if so I wanna know what time it shuts_   
_Simmer down and pucker up_   
_I’m sorry to interrupt it’s just I’m constantly_   
_on the cusp of trying to kiss you_   
_I don’t know if you feel the same as I do_   
_But we could be together, if you wanted to_

This wasn’t good. How could this remind Castiel of him? Was Castiel trying to tell him something? Or was this just a song Castiel simply liked?

Dean didn’t hear the end if the song, to lost in his own head. Castiel was his angel as always and pulled him out of it.  
“So what do you think?” Dean was going crazy because he thought he heard a hint of hope in Castiel’s voice. Dean licked his lips and grinned.

"It wasn’t that bad, Cas. Just a bit sad, don’t you think? Do they have some song you actually can dance too?" It had been just a joke, but Cas didn’t get it as he quickly turned back to the stereo. Shit, he was really going to try to prove to Dean that it was good music.

A soft beat filled the room again and Castiel turned around once again to Dean. This time he didn’t stand far away from Dean, nope, he went up to Dean and pulled him up.

"You can dance to it. It’s just a different kind of dancing, works better when you’ve a partner." Dean couldn’t speak as Castiel spoked, because that little shit was pulling him close. Somewhere in Dean’s mind a voice screamed "personal space", but it was easy to ignore that voice when Castiel put his arms around Dean’s neck and fucking swayed with his hips. Dean was taken back a second.

"Dean. Do you not know how to dance?" Oh yeah, he could hear that smugness in that brat’s voice. He listened closely to the best before finding the rhythm and swaying his hips in time with Castiel’s. It earned him a soft gasp that Dean wanted for sure hear again.

 _Somewhere darker,_  
 _Talking the same shite,_  
 _I need a partner,_  
 _Well are you out tonight?_  
  
Dean decide that the lyrics weren’t to bad, a bit different from what he used to listen to but it still had that dirty touch to it. Especially with the fact that he and Cas were pressed even closer to each other, swaying together and Dean could feel Castiel’s whole body pressed up against his own. He couldn’t explain how his hands had ended up low on Castiel’s hips.

Everything disappeared, the only things left was the music and Cas. He wasn’t sure who followed who but suddenly the best got faster and suddenly Dean was rolling his hips in little circles against Castiel. Their foreheads were touching and Dean could feel Castiel’s breath on his lips. It felt like he was drunk. He couldn’t remember how they had gotten hear but on the last couple of notes of the song Dean noticed that his pants were too tight, but he didn’t have to worry because Castiel seemed to have the same problem. How did Dean know? Because he could feel it, he could feel it agains his own dick.

The song ended and Castiel looked up at Dean. Cas’ eyes were big and dark, only a shy ring of blue left. There was also a question hidden there.

_I’m a puppet on a string_   
_Tracy island, time-traveling diamond_   
_Could a shaped heartaches_   
_Come to find ya fall in some velvet morning_

A new song started playing, the beat as fast as Dean’s heart. Castiel was defiantly trying to tell him something. Dean licked his lips and Castiel followed the movement with his eyes.

_Years too late_   
_She’s a silver lining lone ranger riding_   
_Through an open space_   
_In my mind when she’s not right there beside me_

Dean had Castiel pressed against a wall seconds later, kissing the life out of him. Castiel didn’t seem to mind with the way he was arching his hips up to get some friction and the way he was gripping Dean’s hair. Dean had never seen this much life and power in Castiel before. He was pulling Dean’s hair, pushing at Dean’s clothes to touch Dean’s skin, all while he bit on Dean’s lips.

_I go crazy ‘cause here isn’t where I wanna be_   
_And satisfaction feels like a distant memory_   
_And I can’t help myself_   
_All I wanna hear her say is are you mine?_

Dean didn’t hear the lyrics that clearly anymore since he was busy with getting his hands on Castiel’s ass, lifting him up and Castiel was a good boy and wrapped his legs around Dean’s waist.

_Are you mine?_   
_Are you mine?_   
_Are you m ine?_

Those were the last words Dean heard of that song as he busied himself with rutting against Castiel like some horny teenager. Castiel wasn’t doing much better as he moved with him, gasping and moaning as Dean’s lips left his to suck dark marks into his throat. It felt way too good with the way Castiel was gripping him so tightly, moaning his name and thrusting against him.

It was no wonder that it didn’t last very long. It was Castiel’s second sexual encounter and the first one shouldn’t even count since it was nothing close to this, because this was with Dean. And it was going to continue only being with Dean.

"Cas. You’re mine, aren’t you?" Dean was surprised over his own voice, it hadn’t ever been this deep and dark. But Castiel looked up at him as if he was the only thing in the world, before he gasped out a chocked "yes, I’m yours" and came.

Dean didn’t even bother to be embarrassed over coming in his own pants seconds later after Castiel, because he wasn’t sure anyone would have been able to keep their cool if they had seen what he had just witnessed. And Dean would sure as hell not let anyone see it.

They fell slowly down to the floor, Castiel was in Dean’s lap and his head on Dean’s shoulder, catching his breath. He had come in his pants, sweat was covering his body, but he had an equal sweaty and sticky Cas in his lap so it was okay.

"You’re mine, too?" Came Castiel’s hoarse voice and fuck, they had to do this again. Often. Because Castiel’s fucked out voice was addictive.

"Yeah, I’m yours."

He could feel Castiel’s wide smile in the crook of his neck. Dean couldn’t stop the smile that played out on his lips as some song played softly in the room. Dean didn’t catch what they sung but he heard the word knee socks and he realized that he had to go shopping soon.

He had to buy some CDs of this band to the impala and a pair of knee socks for Castiel. Why knee socks for Cas? Because was his and Dean finally had green light to imagine it and fulfill it.

God, he loved music.

**Author's Note:**

> Songs (from first to last):  
> Do I wanna know?  
> Why do you only call me when you're high?  
> R U Mine?  
> Knee Socks
> 
> Thank you for reading!  
> Kudos and comments mean seriously so much! Please let me know if you loved or hated it!
> 
> Otherwise have a nice day/night! And marry Christmas, happy Hanukkah and happy new year!


End file.
